Lessons
by PandaPjays
Summary: Stuck on a bus going nowhere fast, Shinji wishes that Kaworu would listen to him just once. KaworuShinji


This is dedicated to my dahling jayhay.

AND Has the honourof being my first non-Beyblade fic! -le gasp-

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NGE and never will. Why? Because I have no idea what the hell is going on half the time and I think that's a needed thing if you own it.

**Warning:** Yummy SexyShmexy KaworuShinji Goodness.

* * *

_Grass _

_Dirt_

_Grass_

_Grass_

_GrassGrassGrassGrass_

Shinji sighed as he watched the scenes flash past the window of the bus. It was taking all of his mental energies not to fall asleep.

He blinked heavily and jerked upright, catching himself nodding off. Obviously his mental energies just weren't cutting it anymore.

"Why are we here?" He asked no one in particular.

"Because Miss Katsuragi doesn't feel like teaching us today." Asuka told him, turning around in the seat in front of Shinji to face the brunette. "Is there a problem with that?" She challenged.

Shinji's eyes widened at the redhead's intrusion on his thought patterns. "Oh- ahh- no problem." He said, looking up at his friend's bright blue eyes. "Really."

Asuka rolled her eyes. "I would have thought you'd be grateful for not having to spend another day pretending you could do math."

"Eh?"

"Don't act like you haven't been copying off my book for the last month." Asuka admonished. "You have no idea what the quadratic formula is and you know it."

Shinji sighed, recognising he wasn't going to win. "Whatever." He muttered.

Asuka smirked, "Besides, we get to hang out with the other class _and_ their gorgeous teacher." She added in a conspirational whisper. "Enjoy yourself for once in your life!" She sighed in frustration at Shinji's lack of enthusiasm for the new life she was offering and turned back to the front, deciding that Shinji could wallow in his own misery.

Shinji poked his tongue out at the redhead's back before sighing and turning back to contemplate the window.

Grass 

_Dirt_

_Tree! Trees are different! _He thought dully, too absorbed in the exciting scenes outside to notice a person sitting down next to him.

"I missed you." Kaworu whispered into Shinji's ear, his breath caressing the brunette's ear, making Shinji both jump and shiver- an amusing combination. He looked at the intruder, eyes wide before relaxing when he saw who it was.

Kaworu smirked at the other boy's reaction and settled his bag on his lap. "Did you miss me?" He asked, once again whispering into Shinji's ear.

Shinji leant away from Kaworu and bit his lip, looking at the top of Asuka's head, less than a metre away. Kaworu frowned at Shinji's action and followed the brunette's line of sight. He sighed when he saw the source of Shinji's anxiety and sat back in his seat. "Why are you so worried about her?" He asked, lowering his voice so only Shinji could hear him.

Shinji shook his head helplessly, not wanting to answer his silver-haired lover. "I'm not worried about her…" He tried, looking around the crowded bus. "It's just-"

Kaworu silenced him with a kiss so fast Shinji barely felt it. "I know." He said quietly, pulling away from the brunette just as fast as he had moved in.

Shinji blushed lightly and gave Kaworu a genuine smile. "Thanks."

Kaworu didn't give any indication that he had heard Shinji. Instead, he gazed out the window of the bus in an eerie mirror if what Shinji had been doing only a few minutes before.

"Tenshi?" Shinji asked, using his pet name for the silver haired teen. "Are you ok?"

Kaworu blinked and looked at Shinji blankly. "Eh?"

Shinji smiled and rolled his eyes at him lover's antics. "Spacing out?" He enquired

Kaworu relaxed in his seat and sighed. "Something like that." He admitted.

"Where are we going anyway?" Shinji asked, turning back to the window. "Anywhere in particular?"

Kaworu shrugged before realising that Shinji couldn't see him. "I don't know. I'm guessing that it's going to involve organised fun of some sort."

Shinji sighed. "Joy." He muttered under his breath, leaning his head against the bus window, ignoring the way that the buses movement made his head bang against the window. It was uncomfortable, but not painful. Shinji shut his eyes, frowning slightly when the bus drove over a speed bump but stubbornly trying to fall asleep.

Kaworu watched him fondly before sighing and looking at the tuft of hair he could see of Asuka over the seat. _Why's he so worried about her?_

He bit his lip thoughtfully for a second before coming to a solution. _Maybe if I-_

Shinji jumped and hit his head on the window, his hand flying to the pained area instinctively. "Ouch!" he muttered to himself before realising what had startled him. Shinji looked down at a pale hand slowly creeping up his thigh. His eyes narrowed and he looked up at Kaworu, opening his mouth to protest

"Are you ok Shinji?" Asuka asked, turning around again. She had only heard the brunette cry out in pain and saw him rubbing his head. She noticed the person sitting next to Shinji. "Is _he_ bothering you?" She asked, glaring at Kaworu.

"Uh… no…" Shinji said in a high pitched voice, despite Asuka's interruption Kaworu's hand was still journeying upwards.

Asuka arched her eyebrow suspiciously but said nothing, turning around after giving Kaworu a poisonous glare.

"You know, I get the feeling that she doesn't like me." Kaworu commented lightly, his hand moving to lightly play with Shinji's waistband.

"H-how?" Shinji asked, gesturing toward Asuka's seat.

Kaworu smirked and gestured to the bag conveniently placed on his lap, blocking any potential onlookers from seeing what was happening. "You can't object to what you can't see." He said, smirking and putting pressure on Shinji's clothed skin.

Shinji bit his lip as he felt blood rush both to his cheeks and southwards. "Stop it." He said half-heartedly.

"Stop what?" Kaworu asked playfully, his fingers beginning to dance on Shinji's crotch, touching it lightly and erratically. "_It_ can refer to many things." He smirked as he noticed the movement in Shinji's pants. "Besides, I think you're enjoying yourself."

Shinji gave Kaworu a withering look and decided the only way he could get rid of his horny boyfriend was to ignore him. He turned his head back to look out the window, trying to ignore what Kaworu was doing to him. _Grass! Grass is great! Love that Grass!_

Kaworu responded by squeezing Shinji gently, making the brunette shut his eyes and gasp softly, trying to keep as quiet as possible. So much for ignoring Kaworu. Shinji turned to give Kaworu a dirty glare. "_Stop it._" He said again in a hoarse whisper.

The silver-haired teen grinned and changed his movements so he was now stroking the area between Shinji's legs very slowly but deliberately. He grinned as Shinji's hips bucked involuntarily. "Are you _sure _about that?" He asked.

His only answer was a soft whimper from the younger boy. Kaworu looked up to see Shinji's head was thrown against the head of his seat and his eyes were shut, concentrating on Kaworu's movements.

The elder smirk widened. "I knew you'd come around." He whispered loud enough so only Shinji could hear him.

Kaworu growled in frustration as the bus began to slow. He looked outside the window to see a non-descript building – presumably where they were going.

"Shinji?" He asked softly, stopping his hand's dance. "We're here."

Shinji cracked open one lust-filled eye to contemplate Kaworu. "I…" He said before licking his dry lips.

Kaworu grinned at his success and removed his hand completely from Shinji's lap. "Don't you just wish you'd let me make out with you in the first place?" He asked in barely a whisper.

"No." Shinji said, glaring heatedly at Kaworu. "At the moment I wish someone had drowned you at birth."

Kaworu smiled genially and looked down the aisle of the bus seats to where Shinji's teacher had stood to address the bus.

"Good Morning, everyone!" She started in a falsely happy tone. "Mr Kaji and I have decided that, because of _some_ people's _questionable_ activities lately, "She said, glaring at a boy seated nearer the front who's name, Shinji remembered, was Toji, "we should have a day out here where you can all learn about _responsible _sexual practices."

Kaworu smirked as his teacher stood up. "Before you start giggling- _no_ there will not be a demonstration." Kaji grinned as, predictably, the general bus population broke into hysterics.

He turned to Misato and whispered in her ear. "Though- if you want to-"

"Not likely." She interrupted him flatly.

"I was close that time."

Misato rolled her eyes and ignored her fellow teacher, choosing instead to glare at everyone else on the bus until they shut up.

Kaworu used the opportunity to look over at the decidedly hot and bothered Shinji. "Interesting subject." He murmured, grinning wickedly at the brunette.

Shinji blushed but valiantly continued to glare at Kaworu. "It might help if you payed attention to it." He shot back, covering his lap with his hands.

Interrupted of his perving session, Kaworu looked back up into Shinji's eyes. "And now where back to this again." He said, shaking his head like he would to a preschooler. "_It_ can be a great number of things. Some of which I don't want to pay attention to and others that I… do." He said, his eyes once again dropping downwards.

"_Why_ do I even bother?" Shinji asked half to himself. He shoved Kaworu's arm and pointed out to the elder that half the bus had already gotten off. "Move." He said flatly.

Kaworu grinned and took his bag off his lap, easily swinging it over his shoulder and sashaying down the aisle of the bus.

Shinji sighed and slowly picked his bag off the ground, awkwardly putting it on after retrieving some sort of notebook from it. He stood up and shuffled out into the aisle, strategically placing his book in front of his crotch.

_I –really- hope he learns something._ He thought irritably as he walked down the aisle and prepared to face the horror that was sex-ed.

* * *

Please Tell me what you think!


End file.
